


Pick Me

by gimmefire



Category: Green Day
Genre: Drabble, Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-27
Updated: 2008-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmefire/pseuds/gimmefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billie wants to have homosexual sex, apparently...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick Me

**Author's Note:**

> Silly, silly drabble toss inspired by Billie's alleged announcement at last night's FHT show.

_"I want to have homosexual sex!"_

Billie proudly announces that from the stage, beer thrust aloft, to a chorus of drunken cheers. Tré instinctively mirrors Billie's gesture and yells at the top of his lungs in a penetrating screech, his piss-warm beverage splashing free.

_"Pick me!!"_

More cheers, more laughter. Tré had all but forgotten about it by the time the set finishes and copious amounts of Pabst has been downed, so when Billie pushes him against the flaking wall of the bathroom for a sloppy kiss, a giggly fumble and slurs of 'homosecsssshhhhhhual sex', he's actually quite pleasantly surprised.


End file.
